Born to be together
by Miku-XD
Summary: Lijewel deceived her beloved Miko-sama...what would happen ? Did Mikoto will punish her for her failure ? Or at least...is he able to ? What would happen if he didn't want to work with her anymore? Would Lijewel takes it ? AU. suck at sommaries sorry...


**A/N: hi it's me again! Yeah….I knows, my first super sentai story was not the best….not that bad but certainly not the best, but hey! it was my first one! Don't be hard on me! Anyway, there is my second fanfic. Another one-shot but romance this . It's between Mikoto Nakadai/abarekiller & Evolian disciple of light, Lijewel. … I've always liked that couple ^^ **

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

'' Miko-sama! '' Lijewel called to have no answers back, she didn't saw him from the time they teleported out of the fight against the Abaranger. She began to be worried, she deceived him and now he will think that she's boring and able-of-nothing…What if he didn't want to work with her anymore? No! She can't even think about it! She liked him too much for that…and all of that began when she was still in her child body, the first time she had met him, she immediately thinks that he was handsome. From this time, she developed something for him and with the childish mind she had in this time, she didn't think more of him that a little crush and that it will probably pass but she always had feel a little something more toward him and now, with her adult mind, she finally understood what was that little ''something more''

It was love…..she was in love with Mikoto, she have to admit it, everything in him make her heart beat as fast as possible. The way he look at her with those beautiful dark eyes, makes her shivering every time. And every time he touches her, even when its light, makes her head turns as she feels her heart quickened once again. No doubts on it….he have an effect on her. From that time, Lijewel had done everything to have a nice body because she knows that Mikoto will never be interested in her if she stays as a child. Now that she have it, she tried to seduce him in more obvious ways, but he still didn't show any sign of interest, Lijewel began to think that she didn't have any chance, but she will still trying cause she's in love with him and he will probably be the only one she will fall for, so she tries to didn't lose hope but now, Mikoto was looking so disappointed when they have to retreat, the monster Lijewel had create was not enough powerful to defeat the Abaranger…she was feeling so dumb about it…the monster she had create was weak and she sand him anyway, she knew it and she sand him….Why ... ?

To impress her beloved Miko-sama with her evil twisted plan of course…..but with that, she did exactly the opposite and now, she will probably never have the chance to be the owner of Mikoto's heart…

She can't take these thoughts anymore, she have to find him.

She teleported to the human world, into Abarekiller home. He will probably be there. He has to be there….

She was relieved when she saw him, sitting on the couch cross-legged, he seems lost in his thoughts and looked like he didn't notice Lijewel and in fact, he did notice her, Lijewel knew it….he's just acting like he didn't and it's makes her worry ever more….Lijewel didn't want to disturb him in…whatever he was doing…She keeps the silence while she just stand here staring at him, she tries to didn't show her anxiousness but failed because Mikoto did notice it, even if he still did nothing to show it. He slowly turns his head toward her looking directly in her eyes with an unreadable expression as he said '' what are you waiting for? An invitation? Come'', he said making her sign to sit beside him on the couch, ''what are you afraid of? Don't worry am not going to eat you'' He add smirking at Lijewel's speechless expression. It's true, she was confused by his sudden friendly attitude even if it's also relieves her. He was not mad at her…..Well he didn't looks like….but, she knows that he's an accomplished actor…., he's able to be the most gentle and friendly person on earth with you until he have the opportunity to crush you into pieces, and when he got you, you're in big, big, big troubles. He will not stop until you're completely destroyed, both emotionally and mentally. What if it's what he had planned for her? Was it her punishment for her failure? She have to be careful…It's difficult to think that the men she loved so much, will be able to destroy her mind in every moments ….. She sat beside him slowly gazing at the ground, she really didn't want to make any eye contact with him because she will probably lose herself in those mysterious dark eyes and he will be able to break her into pieces easily if it is his intention. She can't let him, she had to stay focussed.

''You looks like you had seen a ghost, sure you're alright?'' Mikoto ask her with a surprising concerned tone.

Lijewel blinks at him, a little confused by his attitude, before answering '' Y….yeah….I am alright…..I mean…you…you're not….angry at me?'' she looked so confused and innocent, Mikoto can't keep from laughing, not one of his sadistic fakes laughs, no, it was an amused true laugh. Few have heard him laugh like that…in fact, he hardly make a true smile so let's not talk about a laugh, but this one was….true hearted…and his laugh was like a melody to Lijewel's ears, ' he really have to laugh more often, he looks so cute… And his laugh is so beautiful….' She thinks as her cheeks turned red at that only thought.

Abarekiller voice was what's takes her out of her mind, '' Why would I be angry at you? Or should I say can I be angry at you?'' he asks with a smirk and a mysterious spark in his eyes, '' I…I…'' Lijewel didn't know what to say or what to do, who know what this sneaky doctor have in mind…She really have to end all of this, the more soon it's end, the more soon she can go back to the other earth with Miko-sama,'' What do you mean?'' she began not sure of herself, ''I failed you….but you're acting with me like nothing happens…..you hate losing and I know it, but my foulness makes us have to back down against the Abaranger…..I don't know if it's another of your games in attempt to punish me….but please….'' Lijewel wasn't able to look at Mikoto in the eyes. She just keeps staring at the floor as her voice died down and tears began to gently roll down her cheeks. Mikoto was going to say something but Lijewel interrupt him, ''Please…just…punish me right now so you can forgive me after, I will do everything you want Miko-sama, and I promise that I will never deceive you again.'' Mikoto just stared at her. He was the one who's confused right now. He looks like he was thinking and didn't say a word. Lijewel was now sobbing, if Mikoto didn't want to forgive her, she will not take it. She thinks that crying shows that you're weak, so she tries to stop her tears, but she wasn't able to, she was too afraid, the only man she will ever love, lost… She can't take it.

She gasped, feeling an arm on her shoulders, she turned in a deep red noticed that Mikoto passed an arm around her, her face was so close to his as he gently turn her head toward him to makes an eyes contact. Tears still flowed down Lijewel cheeks as she finally looks at him. She had predicted that she will lose herself in. The light touch he makes as he gently brush her cheeks with his thumbs to push away the tears, was electrifying enough to bring her back to reality. Mikoto voice was soft and almost a whisper as he said, ''Lijewel, you didn't fail...….in fact, your plan was perfect, it was the monster that you send who was weak. The perfect plan with a weak monster'' He repeats, smirking, '' it makes things more interesting, like a…. challenge…..'', he paused, ''you're right, I hate losing, but it is part of the game and you can't always win. Of course, seeing those colored fools beating us so easily is annoying, but it's not your fault. You'll never deceive me Lijewel, you're brilliant and your plans are so exciting….'' He added '' you're so exciting'' but softly enough for Lijewel to not hear.

He had said all of that with a so gentle tone, Lijewel can't believe it. But Mikoto face was so close to her. It was hard to think with her heart began to beat furiously. She also feels her face burns like it was in fire. He was still didn't breaking the eyes contact, and that mysterious spark he always have when he looks at her… Lijewel didn't have doubts anymore, she was in love with him for sure…Him, and only him will own her heart….''Miko-sama….I….you…you really think that?'' Lijewel asked still a little confused about that….Mikoto, still looking at her, nodded slowly his smirk growing

'she may have her woman body, but her face still looks so childish…its cute ' he thinks

Silence fell between them…not an uncomfortable silence, but the air was a little tense, confusion was the principal reason.

''Miko-sama….why? '' She asked in a low voice…Mikoto raised his eyebrow, caught off guard by the question '' why what? '' the look he gave her was too much for Lijewel, she looked away as the blush on her face went scarlet. Mikoto gently placed his hand on Lijewel cheek, turning her head toward him to makes an eyes connexion again as he whispered: '' what's going on Lijewel? You looks like you're afraid…Are you? '' sadness pass through Mikoto's eyes as he ask that, he didn't want her to be afraid of him, everyone but not her. Lijewel shakes her head no quickly saying '' no! No I am not! I would never be….it just…..why…..? Why are you so….sweet with me? I mean….not that I am complaining, it's just…..it's not like you to act like this, you never act so gently with others except when you're just making them think that you do just to crush them more easily ...so…..''

''So you was afraid that I was going to do that to you?'' Mikoto finished for her in a bitter tone, he was not smirking anymore, his eyes darkened as he glanced at Lijewel with an expression of sadness, betrayal and pain mixed up….. Lijewel stared at the floor, ashamed of herself.

Mikoto's voice was dry as he said: '' so that what you were meaning by ¨punishment¨'' he paused, ''How can you think that? I don't even know why I would punish you for whatever you would do?!'' Anger was replacing sadness as he add ''I want many people to be afraid of me, but not you! Not the girl I lo-'' he stopped, a very light blush was visible on his face as he quickly turns his head away as he said in a more soft voice ''I mean… After all we have been through, I thought you ….liked me…..Looks like I was wrong….'' His voice died down, he was not looking at Lijewel and he was staring at the window trying to not show his sadness. The fact that Lijewel was afraid of him feels like he had been stabbed in the heart.

Lijewel, which remains silent, just raised her head to looks at Mikoto as she ask '' Not the only girl you what?'' Determination was readable in her eyes as she tries to look into Mikoto's eyes. She tried to ignore her heart beat furiously while she waits for Miko-sama answer. Mikoto was still quiet as he kept his gaze directed toward the window. He was embarrassed. Lijewel wouldn't let him get away so easily, she had to know.

'' Miko-sama please, I am sorry if I make you think that I didn't like you'' She paused and then added smiling shyly '' In fact, it's quite the opposite… I was so afraid that you were angry at me because of what happen sooner that I started thinking about all kind of things…. I was so afraid that you would not want to work with me anymore and just the thought of losing you makes me shiver….I… can't stand loosing you…Miko-sama…so please…answer me….what were you going to say by "Not the only girl you-'' ….You what? '' Lijewel moved closer to Mikoto on the couch still searching to make an eyes contact. Mikoto finished by turning his head toward Lijewel as he ask with his usual cocky tone, ''why? Why would you want to know? '' he looks directly in her eyes raising an eyebrow trying to hide his growing nervousness and the acceleration of his heartbeat. '' I have my reason'' she replies trying to support Mikoto's deep gaze. Mikoto sighed in resignation. Taking all the courage he have, he said '' I was going to say, the only girl I l- '' and he lost his gut at the last second, glancing away as he stand up '' oh, never mind, it's was not important '' he said nonchalantly. He was going to go away, but Lijewel grabs his arm, standing up too, saying '' No! What were you going to say?'' '' I said that it was not important!'' Lijewel pressed herself against Mikoto begging ''It's important for me! Please!'' Mikoto frozen at Lijewel action, his blush deepened a little. Feeling his courage getting away again, he quickly replies '' why is that so important for you? '' Lijewel bowed her head shyly ''it's just….'' She began shyly '' It's just that I have my reason! Just tell me!'' She finished with a sudden determination.

Mikoto would never know if he did that because of Lijewel cute childish way to act or because of the deep blush on her face but he just did, he grabbed Lijewel gently but firmly and had kissed her. A light but passionate kiss. Mikoto broke the contact before Lijewel had any chance to do anything. He turns away, blushing madly.'' What…I was going to say was…, the only girl I…..love…'' He whispered….his heart had never beaten so quickly. Lijewel didn't know what to do… she had dreamed of that from so long…and now that it's happening, she didn't know what to do…..Her beloved Miko-sama loves her, she was in love with him from as far as she can remember and he was in love with her too ! She wasn't able to speak, so she did the first thing that comes to her mind. She grabbed Mikoto to turn him toward her and kissed him. This kiss was more passionate than the first one, but he was as sweet. Mikoto frozen at first, but quickly melted into the kiss and kissed her back. Love, lust and passion were melted into this kiss.

They slowly released each other after a moment, looking in each other eyes, none of them pronounced a word, they kept silent. I comfortable silence fell between them. A smirk was growing on Mikoto's face and a shining smile was on Lijewel's face. She finally speak after another moment, saying '' I Love you too Miko-sama, and that, from the moment we met. ''

Mikoto smiled down at her as he learned down for another kiss.

They had kissed from a long moment after, each kiss deeper than the previous one. They had kissed like two half who had found there self after being separate.

It was a new beginning for the doctor and the queen. The Abaranger and the Evolian where very far in their mind. All that mattered at the moment was to satisfy each other lust. They know that they will be in each other side for the rest of their life and that they were born to be together, no doubt on it.

**There we are! I may do another very short chapter who will contain only fluff **** told me if you want me to do so…. On that, hope you enjoyed R&R **

**-**_**Miku-XD**_


End file.
